1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic device and, particularly, to an electronic device with a grounding mechanism that is relatively easy to install.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices include electronic components to realize different functions. To prevent electrostatic charges from damaging the components, a grounding mechanism is usually disposed inside the portable electronic device to prevent electromagnetic interference and the accumulation of electrostatic charge.
Nowadays, portable electronic devices with metal shells are popular. To remove electrostatic charges on the metal, the grounding mechanism of the portable electronic device includes metal plates connected to the shell. However, lasers are used to attach the metal plates, which is a costly process and can easily damage any elastic members in the device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.